


A Whisper of Air

by PhoenixFalls



Category: Warehouse 13
Genre: F/F, Hair Braiding, Mild D/s, POV Character of Color
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-05
Updated: 2015-12-05
Packaged: 2018-05-05 03:18:14
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 475
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5359151
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/PhoenixFalls/pseuds/PhoenixFalls
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>
  <i>Leena looked down to discover that her fingers had set themselves a task without her awareness and carried it out with a will – nearly half of Myka’s head had grown small, straight cornrows since Leena last looked down at it.</i>
</p>
            </blockquote>





	A Whisper of Air

**Author's Note:**

> Written for the prompt "[Leena/Myka, hair braiding](http://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html?thread=2444741)" at [The Annual Femslash Kinkmeme](https://femslash-kink.dreamwidth.org/15813.html).

They were curled on the couch together on a lazy Sunday afternoon, watching but not really watching a figure skating competition. Leena was propped against the arm of the couch; Myka was stretched out in between her thighs, her long legs crossed primly at the ankle on the couch’s other arm. Leena was absent-mindedly running her fingers through Myka’s hair.

In a rare turn of events, they were alone in the B&B – everyone else was out artifact-hunting, leaving Leena to hold down the fort as usual and Myka to keep her company while she battled the lingering remnants of a chest cold.

Eventually, Leena became aware of a heavier quality to Myka’s stillness. She looked down to discover that her fingers had set themselves a task without her awareness and carried it out with a will – nearly half of Myka’s head had grown small, straight cornrows since Leena last looked down at it.

Myka’s breathing was slow and steady, and Leena would have thought she had fallen asleep if it were not for that heaviness in the air, and if she were not holding her head so very carefully in exactly the position Leena needed to continue braiding.

“Does it hurt?” Leena kept her voice hushed, unwilling to break the mood.

Myka’s voice sounded thick and far away. “No.”

“Do you want me to continue?”

The response was slower to come this time, low in the back of Myka’s throat. “If you want.”

Leena finished the braid she had in her hand, noticing the way it immediately started to unravel without a rubber band to hold it together. Still, Myka’s hair was long enough that even what must have been the first braid was only unraveled part-way up its length.

Then she ran her fingertips down the rows, just the lightest touch on that white, white scalp, never before exposed to sunlight.

Myka shivered underneath her, hands half-clenching on her thighs, but still she kept her head motionless. She hummed in pleasure, so soft Leena wouldn’t have heard it if she had not been listening so very hard for a response.

So she did it again, and a third time, then she leaned down to blow, just a whisper of air across Myka’s sensitized skin.

The hum this time was louder, something akin to a moan, and Leena shivered in response herself. That was a sex noise, and Leena was abruptly aware that she was throbbing where Myka’s back was pressing the seam of her jeans tight up against her.

But if there was one thing Leena knew well, in part due to the hours and hours spent at the salon or under her own mother’s hands, it was patience. So she took a deep breath, waited for Myka to match it, then got back to work braiding the other half of Myka’s head.


End file.
